This Used to be My Playground
by SecretChances
Summary: MOVIE: A League of Their Own Dottie Keller returns to baseball to win the Rockford Peaches the World Series. The movie didn't end or begin like it did. Starts six months after Racine won.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing associated with a League of Their Own. It belongs to the writers and producers.

**A/N,Warning:** Let's pretend the movie didn't end or beginlike it did. This happens six months after the world series. Dottie never had kids and her and Bob called it quits; in other words they got a divorce.

**Summary:** Dottie Keller, formerly known as Dottie Hinson, returns to baseball after a divorce from her husband. With the support from everyone on her team, Dottie learns to live and love again. And this time, willthe Rockford Peacheswin the World Series?

* * *

She walked onto the field, her field of dreams. The grass was about as green as it was back home. She scanned the field and saw all of her old teammates warming up and practicing. Jimmy Dugan threw a couple of pitches to Marla Hooch who hit them out of the park. Betty 'Spaghetti' Horn was throwing to Evelyn Gardner and Stillwell Angel was dancing in the dugout annoying the heck out of Doris Murphy and Mae Mordabito. Alice Gaspers was behind home base catching the ball Ellen Sue was now throwing her and Shirley Baker was catching the balls Helen Haley was hitting. Ira Lowenstein was in outfield talking to Walter Harvey-Candy Bar King of the country.

The war was still going and baseball was doing better than ever. With the first sold out All American Girls Baseball World Series last season, this season was going to be better than ever; she only wished she could be here on different circumstances.

She and Bob had just gotten divorced. It tore her up but she realized baseball was her passion. It only took all of six months to figure that out. Bob wanted to have children but she wanted to do higher things. Do something she's never done before which was go a whole baseball season without getting into any arguments or think she was the best one on the team. She made that mistake before. Kit was right; she did miss this. Jimmy-good guy he was-was also right; it was hard to be in baseball but if it were easy everyone would do it.

She took in a breath and let it out slowly. Walking across the field she felt everyone's eyes fall upon her. Baseballs quit flying and bats quit cracking. Doris and Mae climbed the steps of the dugout and stared wide eyed. She heard whispers of all kinds too. 'Is that Dottie?' or she heard, 'What is she doing here? Is she coming back?' She ignored everyone and kept her eyes strait ahead to outfield where Mr. Lowenstein and Mr. Harvey were still standing slack jawed.

"Mr. Lowenstein, I have a question to ask," Dottie Keller walked up to him shook his hand. "Can I get back in the league?"

"Well, little lady how well are you?" Mr. Harvey asked obviously now knowing or recognizing her. She figured why he didn't.

Ira turned to Walter and seemed shocked. "That's Dottie Hinson."

"The 'Queen of Diamonds' Dottie Hinson?" Ira nodded. "Well, pleasure to finally meet you in person Mrs. Hinson."

_Quit calling me Dottie Hinson,_ she thought but said, "Same here Mr. Harvey." She looked at Ira. "Can I?"

He put his hand on her arm and led her away from Mr. Harvey. She glanced behind him and saw the Rockford Peaches bunched in a group trying to see what was going on. She suppressed a smile as Jimmy worked hard to get them back to practicing. He didn't see her but Stilwell did. He yelled her name so loud she could've heard it in the locker room.

Jimmy looked around in almost disbelief. Thank god he didn't like the kid or he would've actually been looking for her a little harder.

"Evelyn, get that kid away from me! Get back to practicing!"

No body moved. Dottie smiled.

"Why are you wanting to come back? Is everything ok with you and Bob?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

He sighed and looked around the field. "If it's what you want. You do know you've missed the first month of practice right?"

She was getting tired of him lecturing her. She wanted to get on the field and start doing what she was meant to do; something she loved to do. Ira saw this and let her go. She smiled and walked off the field to get her equipment. Doris and Mae ran up to her and threw a fastball. Dottie caught it with her bare hand.

"Hey Doris, hey Mae. Hold on I'll be back in a few." She threw the ball back and ran to her car.

"Doris, Mae get back on the field."

They shook their heads as they ran back to where the team was all clustered up around Jimmy. Alice rubbed her aching shoulders and listened like the rest of the team. Dottie walked up to the Peaches letting Alice sit down. Her head was spinning with possible answers to the questions she knew were coming, especially from Jimmy. She couldn't handle that stress.

"Alright ladies, you remember the contract. I get a bonus for winning the series so play hard. Keep those bats moving and…pray everyday."

Ellen Sue smiled and started singing. "Batter up, hear that call. The time has come, for one and all…"

"To play ball." The team joined in. "We are the members of the all American league we come from cities, near and far. We've got Canadians…"

Dottie fazed out as the song continued. Jimmy broke away from the girls and hobbled over to her. She lowered her face protector and squatted down behind the plate. Hopefully he wouldn't recognized her.

"Alice, Alice! Hey Alice do you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you. You're screaming at me," Dottie stood lifting the face protector. Jimmy's mouth dropped open upon seeing her again.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Hope youliked it. More will be coming the week after next because I'm at my dad's who doesnt' have a computer next week. Sorry guys. Hang around and you will get more.

Author,

Shelby


End file.
